


乐于助人

by case_watermelon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/case_watermelon/pseuds/case_watermelon
Summary: 被浪子缠上是一件不好的事情。





	乐于助人

周子瑜感觉糟透了。

  
发情期来得比推算时间早得多，她没带抑制剂出来，坐在咖啡馆里能感受到情欲泡软了她的双腿，唯一的安慰是这个咖啡馆里似乎没有alpha——空气很干净，除了周子瑜的味道没有任何alpha的信息素在作祟，这让她松了口气。

  
但情况同样不容乐观，夜晚的小街对于单身的omega相当不友善，alpha到处飘荡，周子瑜努力调动自己还没被情欲压住的智商思考了一下，觉得从咖啡馆到旅馆的路危机四伏：一个单身的、发情的omega独自走夜路的行为无异于自投罗网。但这么坐在这里也不是个事，周子瑜动了动腿，决定在自己还能走的时候想办法回去。

  
站起来的时候她感觉到一阵眩晕，双腿像灌了铅，寸步难行，实际行动起来远比计划想的要困难许多。周子瑜踉跄着向边上走了几步，实在有些撑不住，伸手扶住了一张桌子。

  
恍惚间有人对她说话：“小姐？”

  
周子瑜低下头。她撑住的桌子另有主，一个面孔漂亮的年轻人在冲着她笑，这个人一脸无辜相，看起来柔软又甜腻，声音也像面目一样又甜又嗲：“需要什么帮助吗？”她身上有若有若无的甜味。

  
周子瑜听到自己的声音说：“帮我。”

 

她走在房门前的时候几乎站不住，凑崎纱夏扶着她，年轻人细胳膊细腿，竟真有几分力气，强硬地把周子瑜拉了进来。omega脑子里是一团浆糊，她晕乎乎的，身边alpha的气味很淡，她难耐地凑过去也嗅也是饮鸠止渴。偏偏这个人还在喋喋不休：“你叫什么呀？”

  
“周子瑜。”要不是凑崎撑着她，周子瑜可能已经倒在她身上了。周子瑜努力睁大眼睛，试图寻求一点清醒。

  
“你也不是韩国人？我是日本人。”凑崎好像在笑，她听不清，随即感受到有人把她拉到腿上，捧住了她的脸，“叫我sana就可以啦。”

  
凑崎摸了摸底下的沙发，啧了一声：“你就住这种地方吗？”

  
“赶路。”周子瑜迷迷糊糊间这样回答。其实旅馆也不算特别简陋，对于周子瑜来说一张床和一个能勉强躺下人的沙发已经足够了，长辈指引她拿着项链信物去找朋友的孩子寻求庇护，她将在仁川待最后一个晚上，再坐船慢慢去往关西找人。因为意识模糊，她并没有发觉凑崎的诸多习惯娇气又矜贵。

  
上涌的情潮夹杂着空虚和渴望冲击周子瑜的理智，很快那点还不足以让她逃过alpha进攻的理智就在本能的介入下溃不成军，她渴求着低头去闻凑崎颈间的香味，明白自己为什么一开始没有闻出这是个alpha——凑崎像刚洗完澡，身上还揉着香皂的香味，工业香气盖住她身上浅淡的枫糖甜味，几乎将她伪造成了一个beta。

  
alpha腿间发硬的物件顶着周子瑜，omega难为情地抿起嘴，感觉到那东西隔着拉链和价格不菲的布料轻轻蹭着她光裸的大腿。alpha看上去小心翼翼，可omega却被冲昏头脑，甚至有些急色，手指发软，用了好几次才拉开凑崎裤子的拉链。

  
含住alpha性器的时候她获得了一些回光返照般的清醒，感到绝望又快乐。周子瑜不知道这个人会不会不标记她，在她心里alpha都是一种货色，她也很少有alpha朋友。但开弓没有回头箭，周子瑜很快就把这个想法抛到脑后，生涩地用口舌舔弄起来。

  
她太生疏了，性格里的认真让她必须一点点把凑崎弄好，刻在基因上的本能却迫使她着急起来，在讨好的同时牙齿也总是磕着碰着。凑崎在周子瑜上面，表情有些扭曲，也不知道是疼的还是爽的，睫毛颤动，又有点隐忍的感觉。

  
“你技术好差，”凑崎的声音黏黏糊糊的，像抱怨又像撒娇，周子瑜觉得自己没见过第二个这么爱撒娇的alpha，“好痛，你磕到我了。”

  
凑崎其实不太喜欢雏儿，她在床上是爱坐着享乐的类型，碰见雏儿还要手把手教，技术又不好，让她这种娇生惯养的大少觉得很憋屈。她第一眼见到周子瑜时，就嗅到了她身上处子的苹果香，要不是因为发情期的omega看起来很可怜，让她有了恻隐之心，当时她连声都不会出。

  
但现在她又有了点兴致。凑崎动动手指，示意周子瑜把她吐出来，看见跪在地上的人眼神迷朦地看着自己，嘴角还有些透明的水渍。凑崎心情很好地给周子瑜抹了一把嘴角，说：“子瑜桑，”她俯下身，“以后要记住哦，单身的omega晚上不要乱跑了。”

  
凑崎也不管周子瑜有没有听进去，就把她抱到腿上。周子瑜明显是在渴望她，之前她上过的omega里还没有能这么毫无廉耻心地坐在她腿上流水的人，凑崎毫不在意地看着自己裤子快湿透了，又抬头亲了亲周子瑜的嘴角。

  
真的进去的时候周子瑜抓住凑崎的肩，用可以留下印子的力气扣住她，周子瑜几乎有点后悔了——身体里的异物感不像是能在短时间内就适应好的，即使omega的身体天生适合求欢也不能，她本能地把凑崎咬紧了，让alpha也开始隐隐作痛。年长者愈发用力地试图打开周子瑜的身体，又没忘记温柔缠绵地舔舐她的侧颈，安慰着让她放松。

  
周子瑜嘴唇都被自己咬得发白，她嗫嚅着说：“sana……别进来了、好难受。”虽然发情期润滑足够不会疼，但第一次的不适感也快要把她弄哭了。

  
“没事啦，第一次都会有点难受的，子瑜。”凑崎哄她，漫不经心，难以考证是否为真。她们两个的信息素在空气里纠缠在一起，像一场急不可耐的交欢，早早等着凑崎完成最后一步。凑崎吹了口气，把性器抽出一点又撞回去。

  
她不喜欢磨蹭，因此向来是大开大合，自己玩得倒挺开心，周子瑜却被搞得眼泪都要流下来了。她隔着水雾看凑崎的脸，除了眼神里有点好奇的兴奋，凑崎不论表情还是摸过她背上的手的动作都显得从容不迫，挺动腰的时候脸上不沾情欲，像在事外冷眼旁观的圣子。

  
性器撞到深处的时候周子瑜想蜷缩起来，她哀哀地呜咽着，很可怜地用腿把凑崎的腰缠得更紧。凑崎擦了擦她的眼泪，赞赏地说：“子瑜好可爱啊。”

  
周子瑜快把凑崎身上的衬衫揉成一团了，快乐顺着脊椎往上爬，攀进大脑皮层的快感让她战栗起来，凑崎带给她的快乐是前所未有的，周子瑜软在凑崎身上喘气，甚至说不出完整的一句话，只能颠来倒去地叫凑崎的名字，舌尖缠绵地擦过这两个音节，让这个普通的名字似乎染上了情欲的色彩。

  
“你快……”周子瑜听到自己声带自作主张地振动起来，用含着哭腔的声音说，“……你快摸摸我。”

  
凑崎笑着说：“别着急。”

  
alpha是真的很有精力，把周子瑜折腾得甚至有几秒钟短暂地失去意识还能兴致勃勃地往里面顶，期间接了个电话，用日语慢条斯理地跟那边的人对话。她说日语远没有说韩语的语调夸张，声音还是甜甜的，但能听出她很放松，想必对面是很熟悉的人。

  
周子瑜听她用自己听不懂的语言跟人快活地聊天，身下的动作把她弄得七荤八素，只能弯腰在凑崎耳边哼哼唧唧，断断续续地被凑崎的动作撕成碎片。恍惚间她听到凑崎在笑，说我在喂小狗呢。

  
挂了电话之后凑崎又靠过来亲周子瑜的脖子，她把周子瑜放在沙发上压着，亲昵地夸她叫得好听，说她是自己操过的这么多omega里最舒服的一个。这话多少有些微妙，可周子瑜脑子里已经乱了套，丧失了基本的判断能力，凑崎的声音还似裹了蜜，比情人更缠绵，甜甜软软地蹭着她的耳膜。

  
凑崎确实蛮开心，最近长辈们让她们找到并照顾一个人，因为联系不上，除了知道是个omega以外一概不知。凑崎被名井南以找人的由头赶出来做任务，派了几个手下跟坐牢似的，她只能在各种线索城市来回打转，束手束脚，连睡觉频率都有所下降。今天好不容易给她捞着一个，玩得挺开心，好事成双，名井说打听到了更详细的消息，一会儿整合起来会给那些保镖发文件。凑崎有预感，她的悲惨生活可能终于要结束了。

  
“你平时怎么乱玩都行，我不会管你，但这次一定要好好做，”电话那头的关西人说话声音也很软糯，轻轻柔柔的，内容却很严肃，“今晚玩过就算了，找到之前sana不要想着乱跑哦。”

  
“知道了。”凑崎摸摸鼻子。

  
想到这儿，凑崎脸上就涌起了甜蜜的笑容。她身下的人之前刚高潮过一次，全身上下都是软的，凑崎乐呵呵地摸了一把周子瑜的腰，omega的腰很细，让她觉得上处子其实不亏。周子瑜身体里的甬道热烈地缠着她，湿润的软肉像欢迎一样吮吸着。

  
“哎呀，你好热情，只是我还不想在这个年纪就当爸爸，”这个长着可爱脸蛋的年轻人露出一个假模假样的为难表情，“mina要是知道我搞大了别人的肚子，以后就不能出来玩了。”话是这么说，但凑崎还是往里面顶了顶，发现虽然周子瑜被本能操纵着紧紧缠着她，内里的生殖腔却遵循内心地散发出强烈的拒绝，即使在发情期被强迫张开，也费劲地抿起来不让凑崎趁虚而入。

  
凑崎笑了一下：“你倒很有毅力。”

  
她抽出去射在外面，弄脏了周子瑜的外套，凑崎把本来就挂在她手臂上的外套扯下来，随意地丢到一边，语调上扬着说：“我会给你买一件新的。”她对周子瑜还算温柔，只是温言软语的对象却一副被操坏了的样子，也不知道听没听到凑崎的许诺。

  
等周子瑜终于清醒过来，凑崎已经收拾好离开了。她第一时间伸手摸了摸自己的后颈，在发现没有标记的时候松了口气，腿间湿漉漉的感觉让她难堪地红了脸，发情时被抛到脑后的羞耻感逐渐涌上来。

  
她费劲地爬起来洗了个澡。明天下午的船，不论如何，等到了日本，这些事情都会离她远去了。

 

周子瑜有些错愕地看着凑崎在她床上打滚，跟她同床共枕一个晚上的alpha信息素很独特，枫糖味熟悉又甜腻，轻车熟路地跟奶茶的味道嵌在一起。周子瑜还没问出口，凑崎就摸摸口袋，掏出了一串跟周子瑜的一模一样的项链。

  
周子瑜一僵。凑崎快乐地晃了晃手上的东西，露出了一个笑脸：“你是不是要去关西？那真巧…”  
她转身挥挥手让手下把周子瑜的抑制剂都收起来，真诚又欠揍地说：“子瑜既然有我了，那就不需要抑制剂了吧？”

  
“你……”周子瑜说不出话。她眼睁睁地看着他们把她的行李收拾好，凑崎笑眯眯地递给她一张机票：“今天下午的飞机，去大阪，我已经帮你取消行程了，我们一起走。”

  
“以后还要一起生活很久呢。”她用日语说，“请多多关照。”


End file.
